Wild With You, Wild Without With You
by HCookie
Summary: Elenas traumatized when she realizes that her brother isn't coming back, ever. To save her from emotional pain and a complete breakdown, Damon uses the sirebond to have Elena turn off her humanity. The result stops everyone in their tracks. But now they must learn to live with the new Elena, the one without a heart. How to cope? Will they ever get the old Elena back?
1. The Wild Kicked In

Chapter 1: The Wild Kicked In

(Damon's Point of View)

Elena was crying. Not just crying, there was grief coming from her in waves. My heart hurt, seeing all of this pain on one new vampire, with no control of their emotions. And then add-on the fact that this new vamp is the love of my undead life? That just sucks. I need to help her, she's sired to me, and maybe I can help calm her down, right?

"Elena, calm down. I need you to calm down. This is what I want. I want you to calm down, relax, Elena."

"No! No, no, no! I can't! I can't! It hurts! It hurts. Make it stop, please, make it stop!" She sank to the ground, her knees buckling underneath her. Tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in her hands. I know what she was going through, I could relate a little. Her brother, Jeremy, died. The evil immortal vampire, Silas, killed him by draining him of blood because of his greedy thirst. Of course, this wouldn't have happened if Katherine came back, and practically fed him to the guy. Katherine. Man, that girl's a bitch. She ruins everyone's plans, just for herself. Selfish much?

I looked around the room. The Gilbert family house. Of course, now Elena is the only Gilbert left. Practically all of her family died, because of the supernatural, heebie-jeebies causing freaks of nature. AKA Vampires (Stefan, Katherine, Me), Original Vampires after her doppelgänger blood (Mainly the kick ass Hybrid Original, who is just about invincible), and Hybrids (Klaus' creations, using Elena's blood.). If I was Elena, I would have left Mystic Falls ages ago. But she loves Stefan, and as far as I know is in love with me, too. Oh, and she has some friends. Bonnie, the all-powerful Bennett Witch, and Caroline Forbes, the human snob now turned slightly less snobby vampire, due to a Miss Katherine Pierce. It looked just as it usually did, but I knew that it would never feel the same to Elena.

I looked to Stefan, then back at Elena. Her brown, soulful eyes were now portraying so much emotion I just wished that I could do something. I got an idea. I knew what I had to do. I held Elena as she cried and started to hold her up.

"Elena. Elena, look at me." She did, but the tears were still streaming down her face, and she was still wailing out, but quieter. An improvement, good.

"Elena, turn it off." I said.

"What? No. Damon, no," Stefan said. I silenced his protests with a glare. I looked back at my love. "Elena, turn it off. It's simple. Just flip the switch, and you won't feel anything. Elena, this is what I want. I want you to do this, for me." I kept looking straight into her eyes, sensing the change in her mind. Her eyes cleared. I couldn't see any pain in her face. I saw a blank canvas now in front of me, and the paint that was emotion would never taint her, at least, not for a while. But then I realized that the Elena I love was now on vacation, and she wouldn't be back for a while. Stefan and I will help her. We'll get her through this.

Tears no longer streamed down her face. Her eyes were still doe like and brown, but no longer soulful, filled with whatever feeling she had at the moment. Hunger was now her motive for everything she would do, now until our little, "gang," decided to give Elena her heart back. I let go of her. And she looked up at us, Stefan, Caroline, me, and examined our group like it was a test tray of raw specimens. _It's not a mistake,_ I reassured myself. _We had to do this; otherwise she'd kill herself by daybreak._


	2. The Pain is Gone

Chapter 2: The Pain is Gone

(Elena's Point of View)

I feel nothing, absolutely, positively, nothing at all. No emotions, no care, no more heart. I feel like I have a severe case of amnesia, because I feel nothing towards the people surrounding me. Damon's right next to me; I remember being madly in love with him, and wanting to make him happy due to that sire bond, but now? Nothing matters. I don't love him, I don't care about him. He could easily drop dead and it wouldn't ruin my stride. Even as I looked into the eyes I used to adore, I felt no recognition of love on my part, as I would have before.

The same thing went for the rest of people surrounding me. I don't give a crap about who they are, and what they did for me before. But I do care about what they will be doing for me in the future. I viewed them. No current threats. I started to stand. Damon grabbed hold of my right side, to "help" me up. I didn't need help, but I felt no pain, so there was no problem.

Everyone was staring at me. I ignored them, and focused on my surroundings. This is my house. No one else lives here anymore because they're all dead, whatever. I see Jeremy's lifeless body on the couch. I know that before, I would have continued my psychotic rampage, silly really, but his death doesn't trip up any heart-strings of mine. Besides, what am I supposed to do now? Get Bonnie to finish the rituals, and have every supernatural creäture that has gone to the other side return? Not a chance in Hell. Not happening.

I walked up to a side table. On top of it, a picture of me and Jer. He's gone. I don't feel the pain. At first, I feel a sort of annoyance and panic, and then I realize that it's okay to not give a shit. I went back to my careless existence. Bon Voyage Jer!

I return to the fire-place, where I had left the box of matches. I took one, and lit it on the edge of the fireplace.

"Wait, Elena. We can come up with another cover story." said Damon.

"I know. But this is the best one. There will be no questions." I reply, a blank look on my face, almost as if I had not registered what had just happened.

"But Elena, what happens after you burn the house down? What if one day, you will want to return to your family home, if not just for the memories? What will you do then?" Stefan. Of course, always the knight in shining armor. Let it go.

I reply, "I won't want to come back, I'm sure." No emotion in my voice, an obvious thing. But when I look into Stefan's eyes, I notice a deep sadness in them. I guess he should feel that way. He loves me. I view him as a first love. Well, not anymore, but you get what I'm saying. Oh, well.

I drop the match. The flames immediately catch, and I get a sort of fascination on my face, if only for a moment. The flames amazed me.

Everyone sped-walked out of there, with me leading. Before I crossed the threshold, I took one last look into my family home, where my life had begun, and led up to its ending. I felt nothing, except the beginning of something I knew would consume me. The hunger.


	3. Let's Show Her Some Fun

Chapter 3:Let's Show Her Some Fun

(Stefan's Point of View)

**(My story takes place right after 4x15, and this is where my improvising begins, and mixes with the events in the Vampire Diaries Show****)**

"Damon, don't you realize what you just did? You turned off Elena's humanity, the basis of who she is, her personality. With all of that gone, there is no Elena there. Her only feeling will be the hunger. Push that aside, and what else is there? Nothing, except whatever she wants at the moment. That could be anything. She will probably do anything to get what she wants, and all we can do is just try to stop her!" I shouted, my anger getting the best of me. I took a seat in one of the few chairs in Damon's room. I poured myself a glass of bourbon, and downed it in one gulp.

"Stefan, you're looking at this all wrong," Damon started, pacing around his room. "Think of it like this. Elena won't try to kill herself. She just might try to kill other people, but we can stop her from making those mistakes. And, don't forget, there is the sire bond. If she's doing something really bad, I can just stop her by asking her not to do that."

"No, Damon, you can't. Don't you get it? Elena became sired to you because of the feelings she had for you. With no humanity, those feelings are gone, and the sire bond is just null and void." I replied, my voice raising an octave, my frustration building.

He stopped moving. "Hey, hey, easy there, bunny killer. Okay, that info may or may not change some things, we'll never know until I try. But even if that is true, it doesn't affect my main plan. The plan is simple. Keep Elena from doing anything super bad by distracting her. Give her a reason to want to have her humanity. Let's show her some fun! Like, say, give her life a balance of clubbing, alcohol, partying, and blood! It's perfect. I'm just the guy to help her." Damon said confidently, giving me his trademark smirk. But this smirk was different. His eyes betrayed him. I could see that there was worry, frustration, and even a bit of sadness whirling around in his head.

"It'll be okay, Damon. Elena will get her humanity back, and we'll help her get through everything. We will." I stated, as much a fact as I wanted it to become.

Caroline walked in, dressed in a pink fluffy robe, with matching slippers. "Yeah, Damon, all of us are going to help her in any way we can. This is Elena we're talking about here. The same Elena that Bonnie and I grew up with, and the same one you two fell in love with."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, his nose crinkling, his voice full of annoyance and irritation.  
"Well, Bonnie's dad had the town's water supply filled with vervain, and yours is the only house with this fancy water filter, and so…Well, vampires need showers too."

As if on cue, the shower stopped running. The water no longer splashed on the tile ground. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized someone was even in there, let alone that the shower was running. I looked at Damon; I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

I looked at the topic of Damon and me's conversation over the last few days. She walked out from the bathroom stark naked, water droplets trailing down all over her body. She had pulled her hair up in a messy bun. I loved this woman, the girl who had made my heart soar, and challenged me. She was no longer the person I was in love with. It hurt me and helped me when I thought back, my memories overwhelming me. Saving the life of a woman who I thought was long gone, and really was, just not in the way I had thought. The day I officially met the mysterious, beautiful girl who looked just like my Katherine, and our first time together. The time that I reconciled with her after losing my humanity, and getting it back. Being there with her for her awakening as a vampire. _No,_ I told myself. _Don't look back because you'll only hurt yourself more. _

I glared at Damon, my look saying, "Look, just take a long look. Now do you see the mistake in your actions?"

He made a face, as if trying to stifle laughter while not even believing what he was seeing. His eyes did a quick scan over her body. Damon turned around, and I followed suit.

"What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." Elena said, her tone inflicting no emotion in her voice. I winced.

Caroline spoke. "Elena," She began, her voice laced with embarrassment and a bit of shock. I heard shuffling, assuming that Caroline had gotten her own towel, and given it to Elena.

Thankfully, she accepted it, hearing a muttered, "Thanks," instead of throwing it on the floor and lying on Damon's bed, like I had just imagined. I turned around, and Damon did as well, coming to sit at the foot of his own bed.

Elena wrapped the towel around her, and secured it by holding the edge of the towel with her hand. Long, dainty fingers, gripping the towel ever so slightly…._Snap out if it,_ I told myself harshly.

"Stare much?" She said, staring right at me. I blushed, the color rising from my neck to my cheeks, and looked away.


	4. Out On The Open Road

Chapter 4: Out On The Open Road

(Damon's Point Of View)

**(This chapter takes place at the end of 4x16 and goes on, I'm sorry the story is relying alot on the TV series, I had writer's block when I wrote this)**

Ah, the open road. My only stress reliever besides the personal stash of bourbon in my room. The lush greenery, and worn out asphalt roads that lay ahead didn't excite me. They didn't threaten me, or the people I love and care about. They were something so safe, so plainly normal that I had a sense of security and comfort just because of them. I felt like laughing, because of the plain naiveté of my thoughts at the moment. But it's the only comfort available at the moment. Plus, I have control of my life at this moment. I was driving the car, choosing which roads I was taking, blah, blah, blah. I'm becoming a carbon copy of Stefan, all martyr like and noble. When did I become the good guy? Did I miss something? I don't even like being good. But, sometimes, it does come with its rewards…

I looked over at my passenger, who was looking out the window. Elena. The beautiful Katherine lookalike that I fell in love with, that I admire. My damsel in distress, I her sometimes knight in shining armor (My interview went really well for that job).

And other times it doesn't…..

I actually had looked over at my _emotionless_ passenger, along for the ride. I had actually _**helped her**_ turn off her humanity. I had felt really bad that her only living relative, her last reason to live a good live, had died. Of course, it's always because of the Queen of Hell herself, Elena's own ancestress, Katherine. As I have said before, and will always say, until the end of my days, my old love is an evil, conniving bitch. Honestly, she's caused so much pain to Stefan, Elena….all of my, let's say, _friends_ back in Mystic Falls. And I'll be that selfish to add my name to that list. Yep, Damon Salvatore is probably at the top of it. I loved her, she loved my brother. I searched and searched for her for over a century, when it turns out she didn't give a crap about me, and was safe and hidden away all along…My love was never returned by her, probably never would have been. Well, maybe now there will be a different ending._ What are you saying?_ I told myself. _Elena herself is a completely different person from Katherine. Well, no one knows for sure, now that the real Elena's on vacation and something different, cold and calculated is in her place. _

I just don't get how so much bad could have happened in so little time. Elena was happy, and we were okay searching for the cure on Numskull Island. Then, Kat the Almighty shows up and pretty much kills Jeremy. There was nothing any of us could have done... And so Elena breaks down, her very being breaking apart as the boy's body decomposed. Skipping the dramatics, now Elena isn't herself, and I -

"Doot-doot-dooot! Doot-doot-dooot! Doot-doot-dooot! Doot-doot-dooot! Doot-doot-dooot! Doot-do-"

I scramble for my phone; one hand on the wheel of the vehicle, making sure the path I took wouldn't kill anyone, while the pinky on my right hand presses, "Accept", and I hold the phone to my ear.

"Where the hell are you!? Where's Elena?! Are you guys okay?! Is Elena okay?!" Big mistake I made. I hold the phone away from my ear by a couple of inches, my eyes on the road.

"You still happy you answered your phone?" Elena said, with her voice blank and quiet as she turned to look at me. She was smirking, for once. _My_ usual sarcasm was on her face. That's something I never expected to see.

I ignored her words, settling on a scowl that I sent her way. "Why, hello, Stefan! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How's it going?" I said, my voice taking on a forced cheerfulness.

"What the hell Damon? One minute, I hear you and Elena talking faintly in your room, the next? I go to check on the two of you and the room you were just in is **empty**! Where are you guys? I'm heading your way now." Stefan replied, his voice laced with anger, worry, and just the slightest bit of,what is it I recognize? - Jealousy. Ha. This isn't the first time I've heard him like this.  
"It's okay, Stef. Everything will be alright. Just leave it to me, I have everything under control. Elena's fine and no one's dead yet, so..."

"But where are you and Elena? Are you headed someplace? I need to know."

"Okay, okay. But don't overreact." I said to him, a warning in my voice. "We're headed to New York, on the road now."

"Why would you-" Stefan stopped himself mid-rant. Good brother, smart brother he is. He started with a calm only he could pull off, goody two shoes that he is. " Damon, I'm going to take an educated guess, knowing you, and say that you took Elena to New York so that-"

"Shhshshshshshshsh! Shhshshshshshshsh! Stef- Stef- buddy, I can't hear you! Must be that we're out in the country. Shhshshshshshshsh! I'll call you back later! Bye!" I hung up on Stefan, and shoved the phone into my jeans pocket.

"I wonder what that was all about." Elena said, her voice sounding distant and cold, even to my ears. Damn, I shouldn't have turned her off like that. We could have done something else. Well, no going back now, only forward. If people could back pedal, the world would have no regrets.

"Don't be like that." I said to her, searching her eyes as she stared straight into mine, with no hesitation. I smirked. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"I don't** care**." She turned away, looking past the fields of green out to the forests, as if the answer to a question only she knew about was out there, somewhere. "I thought you knew that already."


	5. Our Arrival

Chapter 5: Our Arrival

(Elena's Point Of View)

**(A/N: I really wish that I could get some more reviews. I want to know what you as a reader are thinking of the story so far! Read and review, please, and if you want, Private Message me! I'll reply ASAP) P.S. In the fourth chapter, just to be clear, Damon and Elena were riding in a car that she had stolen, to New York; the reason for the road trip is known to Damon, but not ElenaJust To Clear Things Up!:)**

"We're here!" Damon shouted abruptly, simultaneously bursting my sensitized vampire eardrums while still successfully having an odd cheeriness radiate off of him, like smoke from a forest fire.

"You couldn't have said it a little louder?" I asked, hearing the deep sarcasm in my voice. I recognized it as Damon's. Maybe he was right about sarcasm not suiting me…Kidding? Obviously.

"I could have," He replied, his voice back to normal level.

"I still can't believe I let you drive my truck." I muttered, looking around the interior of _**my **_cherry red Jeep Cherokee. Smooth leather seats, that new car smell, the cheesy license plate…Beauty in automobile form.

"Not your truck. You _**stole **_it, like a bad little vampire. And now I get to drive it around, because I'm in charge of this little road trip. Understand?"

"Let's just pretend that I do," I replied, and hopped out of the front passenger seat onto the sidewalk. The various scents and sights of New York surrounded me immediately, already pulling my attention away from Damon and my stolen vehicle.

"Well, I'm responsible for you on this trip. If anything bad happens to you, Stefan will stake me _**himself**_. And _**I**_ for one do not want that to happen, so… Don't go out doing things too bad."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon get out of the Jeep and lock it up. I didn't pay much notice to him after that, because I had already turned my main focus to the busy streets of New York.

It was a beautiful sight, far better than the Jeep. If you had just taken a look at the people alone, you still would have been amazed. People of all different races, gender, culture, and heritage lined the streets, all of them heading at a steady rate in the same direction. I looked to my far right, and I saw a Muslim woman with a hijab **(A/N: There you go, Jalen)**, dressed in a long, flowing orange dress with sequins of plastic gems and small flowers. She was walking slowly, despite the way everyone around her was pushing and jostling around to get in front of her. I looked to my left, and spotted a boy, late teens, in a very expensive and very flattering formal suit, his ginger colored hair hidden in the cap of his specially tailored hat. He was walking very determinedly, his confidence exuding from him in waves.

Every single person I saw was part of the tsunami of people charging to the left. Each person was hidden in the folds of at least ten other people. The sidewalks were packed, Times Square was poppin, and I was ready to go….

"New York is _the _perfect place to go for a newbie vampire like you. The beauty of New York is that it is so crowded, so packed with people, that a little death goes on unnoticed. It makes it easier on us creatures of the night. We can do whatever the hell _**we want**_." Damon, right next to me. He must have come up to me at a human speed. Damn it.

If I had been on my alert, I would have sensed him stepping towards me. But I didn't. I was so, so _**into**_ checking out Times Square that I got distracted. Full blown, unbelievably distracted. That hasn't happened to me since I lost my humanity, even became a vampire. Well, not exactly…Distractions of that sort were always sex. With Stefan. And Damon.

Something feels off. You never know when all hell will break loose. I mean, my entire life is based on unpredictable events. I'll stay on the alert, just to make sure there isn't any real problem, at least no problem that concerns my attention.

I turn to Damon. "I feel different." I say.

"Okay. What do you want me to do about that?" He states.

"Nothing," I reply, as I glare at him. "I'm going somewhere. To change, get a new look. I want to _**look**_ new. I obviously feel new. Get what I'm saying?" I finish, looking him straight in the eye, feeling defiant. Energized.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get you. See you later." And he did the one thing I didn't expect: He walked away. Just walked straight away, against the crush of all the people heading down the sidewalk. He was lost in the crowd almost instantly.

But before he disappeared completely, I let my eyes trail all over that luxurious, hot, erotic body. Damon's body.

I had noticed his ice blue eyes, somewhat distant but somewhat closer to her than usual. That raven black hair, silky smooth, so wild and ruffled, but yet so tame. His long, lean body, with the abs of a pro athlete and his elegant, yet arrogant, confident, yet gentle face.

It was hard to actually believe that he had left. _**But he did**_, I told myself. And that's what mattered.

So as I strolled down one of the sidewalks at Times Square, headed for the most talked about beauty and style salon, I thought that I just, _**just might**_ consider putting a little color into my boring chocolate locks. Maybe pink?


End file.
